Why Organization XIII Like PopTarts
by gstol1
Summary: For anybody who likes pop-tarts and Kingdom Hearts, this is the story for you!  I'll also put up a poll on my profile on the favourite pop-tart flavours! No flames please. Don't like, Don't read.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own any OC's in this story that might appear. I don't own Pop-Tarts or Bagel Bites either but I do own the Pop-Tarts Pop-Tart Creator**

One day, while most of Organization XIII were out on missions, Xemnas decided to do something daring and raid the fridges in the castle. He was exceedingly hungry and only 20 fridges full of food would stop the hunger. So he went to the fridge in the kitchen to raid it of all it's sandwich ingredients but when he opened the fridge, he was shocked. Instead of all of the gourmet produce he had bought, there were boxes upon boxes of Pop-Tarts. Xemnas absolutely despised Pop-Tarts, so he was wondering who put them in the fridge. He was about to check when he spotted a box different from the others. On closer inspection of the box, he found it to be a box of Bagel Bites. He also despised Bagel Bites. He looked at the box and had Vexen's name on the box. One of the Pop-Tart boxes Xemnas looked at also had a name on it. Marluxia's name was on every box he checked. He thought up the worst punishment for the both of them. Soon after thinking up of a punishment, he yelled, "Marluxia, Vexen, get in here! Now!" Suddenly, two black portals appeared in the kitchen and Vexen and Marluxia popped out of them. "You might want to make this quick, Xemnas, I was just conducting an experiment with bad chemicals and I don't want to blow up the lab." "What the hell is this?" "Oh goody, you found my Bagel Bites, I've been looking all over for them." "Okay then. Dismissed, Vexen." Vexen disappeared into another dark portal. Xemnas then turned his attention to Marluxia and said, "Care to explain this, Marluxia?" "Well I told Roxas to stock the other fridge that was sitting right next to yours."

"You mean that double-door fridge?" "What other fridge is there?" "Well, there's the cold room." "Not including the cold room." "Plus all of the fridges in your room." "They're all broken!" "How the hell did you break 20 fridges?" "Last time she was in my room, Larxene fried them all." Xemnas just groaned at this. "OK then, give me the liberty of asking this question. What the hell did you do to my sandwich ingredients?" "I put them in the fridge downstairs."

"Marluxia, go away before I literally murder you." Xemnas went down into the Catacombs That Were Never There and checked the fridge down there and there, standing in all of it's glory, was his sandwich ingredients and Diet Coke. He took the fridges contents up stairs, put all but 2 bottles of Diet Coke away, and started making his sandwich. This is the order in which he put his toppings on: bread, butter, bacon, salami, chicken, bacon, chicken, salami, ham, salami, ham, salami, chicken, cheese, chicken, ham, salami, butter, bread, butter, chicken, tomato, lettuce, tomato, onion, mustard, mayo, tomato sauce, BBQ ribs off the bone, cheese, chicken, more BBQ ribs off the bone, smoky BBQ sauce, meatballs in marinara sauce, cheese, pickles, special sauce, burger patties, more meatballs, butter, bread, butter, chicken, chicken, chicken, bacon, ham, salami, mayo, butter, bread. He had called the rest of the Organization out to see the spectacle that he called a sandwich. At sight of the monstrosity, Xigbar had compared it to blue-waffle, Xaldin wanted to slice it apart, Vexen thought it was an experiment and wanted to run some tests, Lexaeus said nothing, Zexion wanted to write poetry about it, Saïx wanted to offer it to Kingdom Hearts, Axel wanted to burn it, Demyx wanted to wash it because to him, it seemed dirty, Luxord wanted to play a game of poker with it, Marluxia wanted to get a sample so he could create a Pop-Tart flavor using the Pop-Tarts Pop-Tart Creator, Larxene wanted to blow it to bits, Roxas puked and the all but one of the new members just stood in shock. The only one not actually wanting to anything was a small girl by the name of Talanax. She approached Xemnas and asked, "Superior, sir?" "What is it, little one?" "Can you make me one of those? He was about to say yes, but just then, Sora, Riku and Kairi busted through the windows and slaughtered everyone.


End file.
